Grand Reopening 2
by Sparken
Summary: With the animatronics repaired thanks to an old friend, Mike decides it's time to go the next level. Opening a pizzeria, but with wounds and lies along the way, the night guard is not done with his demons yet. In fact, the whole party is just getting started,
1. I: Old Friends

Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! I'm your host, KingOfRaptors. Now, for the ending that is the ONLY chapter I'll be in. I don't want to bring myself in the story. Anyway, this is the sequel to the Grand Reopening, so, prepare to read! I'm still debating whether or not to add lemons, which is why there's a question next to the lemon warning part. Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

===============GRAND REOPENING 2=============

A man was lying on his bed, seeming to think of the past, where everything was better for him. The life, the family. But now, it seemingly flew away.

That man was Mike Schmidt, former night-guard of Freddy Fazbear's Starpizza.

He had gone downhill after the destruction he did when the Marionette came and possessed the animatronics. Oh, how he missed them. Their soft skin, the way they moved, they way they acted. It was all heaven for Mike. Now, it was gone. He heard his answering machine go off, "_Message #1: July 16th, 2022." _The robotic voice spoke, "_Hey, Mike. It's me, Mark. Um, I know we haven't talked to each other in a long time. But, the last time we did, I told you I was able to repair the animatronics. If you still want them, come over, they're at my house. They have been collecting dust, but I cleaned them yesterday. Also, it's free. You don't have to pay anything. I've heard rumors of a horror attraction opening up, that's based off of the infamous rumors of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I know it sounds crazy, but, hey, there's always hope. But, alright, see you, Mike." _Mike still did not move. His eyes opened, he got off his bed. "_I guess I'll have to buy them." _Mike went to his closet to get dressed, he grabbed a dark red shirt and a gray hoodie, and some jeans. As he put them on, he saw a picture near a lamp. It had Freida, Springtrap, and Mike having a group hug. Mike smiled, reminiscing the old times. He then grabbed his car keys and went to his car. Happy that he'll finally reunite with his old time friends.

_**3:04 PM- MARK'S HOUSE [TIME SKIP]**_

Mike grabbed his keys and unlocked the door. He never noticed how big Mark's house was. "_Mark?" _Mike roamed around his house, until bumping into something, "_OOF!" _Mike stepped back, looking at what he bumped into. He could see her brown fur mix with her light fur, it was the one and only Freida. Mike realized she was deactivated, he pulled out his phone. RING! RING! RING! "_Hello?_" Mike turned down his volume, Mark could have blasted his ears out, "_Hey, it's Mike. I'm at your house, and how do I activate them?" _He heard Mark chuckle over the phone, "_On their back, it's already open, you'll see an OFF/ON switch. Now, bye, I have to go to work." _Mark then hung up the phone, Mike walked over to Freida's back, trying to look for the OFF/ON switch. He saw an open panel, revealing her wires and endoskeleton. Mike saw the switch he was talking about, he flipped it to **ON **and closed the panel, backing away from Freida. Mike saw Freida's eyes turn from black to those beautiful eyes she always had. It seemed as if her breast had gotten smaller. She seems to have C cup, Mike thought. She looked at Mike, Mike looked at her. "_M-mike...? Is that really you?" _She asked in her silk voice, Mike nodded. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, like how they did the first time they met. "_I've missed you so much." _Mike hugged her, not thinking of anything. His mind was only focused on Freida, he then pulled back. "_Now let's activate your friends." _Mike said, doing the same to all of the animatronics. It seemed as if Mark didn't find everybody. He didn't see Chica, and Mangle. Doesn't matter, though. He was happy to reunite with his friends.

Mike then stepped back, Freida looked at her band-mates. "_Thank you, Mike." _She said to Mike, smiling. Springtrap activated first, then Bonnie, and finally Foxy. "_MIKE!" _They all yelled out, Mike was on the verge of crying. After all these years, here he was. Reuniting with his friends. "_So, what do you guys say about me opening a pizzeria?" __He asked them, they all smiled. "That would mean the world to us." _Mike nodded, gesturing them to follow him. For Mike, it was a dream come true. He'd never thought he'd see his old friends again. Mike closed the door, and hopped in his car, with the animatronics sitting in the back. "_It's good to have you guys back." _Mike said before driving off.

* * *

So, Mike reunited with his friends after five years. Now, he decides to make ANOTHER pizzeria. Well, Mike, you've got a lot on your hands. First of all, they're girls, so they're going to want their own rooms. Anyway, Mike, have fun!

**Mike: **Fuck you, Raptor. I never even wanted to be a part of this story anyway!

Oh well! Who cares? I do this to make stories, you never decline.

**Mike: **I guess you're right about that. But still...

Okay, Mike, no one cares. You can stop talking. Anyway, this is KingOfRaptors, signing off.


	2. II: Grand Reopening

So, the sequel has been officially released! I decided to make the first chapter a happy one, mainly because in the last chapter for the first Grand Reopening, Mike had to rip off Freida's head. Now, now, yes, a friend will fall. I've also decided to add backstories to some characters, you'll know when you see one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter 2 of Grand Reopening 2. I'll see you at the end!

* * *

_**3 MONTHS LATER- GRAND REOPENING OF FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZERIA**_

Mike walked out of the newly pizzeria, seeing the children line up. He pulled out golden scissors and got ready to cut the ribbon to prove Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was fully open. "_Hey, guys! Are you ready for Freddy?!" _Mike yelled out in a jolly tone, the children all shouted out, "_YES!" _Mike chuckled, "_3…2…1!" _Mike cut the ribbon, sidestepping to the left to evade the children trampling him. He thought, that was a close one. Mike finally entered the pizzeria after all the children ran in. He saw them play on the arcade machines, watch Freida, Bonnie and Foxy play on the stage. It took some work to make the place, but hell, he got people who remembered Freida when they were a child. A parent went up to him, "_Hey, you sure about opening the pizzeria?" _Mike seemed unsure, due to the fact that ALL of the pizzerias had bad luck. He merely chuckled, "Trust me, I got this." He then walked to his office, which he had designed by himself. It included pictures of when he was 21, celebrating his birthday. Mike thought back to those times, his train of thought was lost when he heard a demonic voice, "You already know what happened to the old pizzeria, why make a new one?" Mike groaned and slammed his office door shut. GET OUT OF MY HEAD, he thought. "No, Mike. I'll always be here." Mike closed his eyes, placing his hands on his head. "So, Mike, shall we begin?" Mike didn't who or what this was. But what he did know is that it was the same voice from the old pizzeria. "You're tangled in strings, Mike. Like a puppet." Mike slammed his fist on the table, just with the voice mentioning the puppet, he knew who it was. "What do you want, Marionette?" He asked to no one, he heard a chuckle. "Unless you want this place in ashes, you'll have to follow my orders." Mike nodded, "That's a good dog, now, I want you to head to your car and listen to the directions I'll give you after that." Mike followed what the Marionette said, he feared what the Marionette had plans for. He already made him kill the animatronics.

Mike closed the driver door and activated the engine of his car, "Now what?" he asked. He saw a shadow sit in the passenger seat, handing him a .22 caliber, Mike looked at him in shock. "You want me to kill somebody?!" He yelled out, the Marionette's eyes leaked blood, "Put on the fucking gloves right there," Mike did as he was told, "Now take the gun." He took the pistol, placing it in the middle of his lap. "Now, drive forward until you reach Taco Cabana, then I want you to take a left." Mike was unaware of what Marionette wanted to do, he could either make him rob someone or murder someone. Still, Mike drove to the Taco Cabana and took a left. His hands were trembling and he was sweating uncontrollably. "Here we are. He should be here." Marionette then scouted out for his victim, Todd Sutton. "There! Aim the gun, and shoot him!" Mike looked at who the Marionette was pointing at, it was a man who seemed to be Irish. Mike aimed the gun at him, he pulled the trigger. He saw the bullet hit the man in the head. Pieces of skin flew off, Mike saw the man's brain, leaking blood. He try to erase that thought, and drove back to the pizzeria. "Good, good. Tomorrow, we have more people to eliminate."

Mike parked in the reserved parking, and entered the pizzeria. Seeing less children, due to the fact that it was 4:58 PM. He looked like he had seen a ghost, Mike went upstairs to go to his room, sulking. The band seemed worried, "I'll go check." Foxy said, walking off the stage. "Argh! Me mateys, Foxy best be making the creator walk the plank!" She went upstairs, checking on Mike. There she saw him lying on his bed, sobbing. "What happened, Mike?" She questioned, "The Marionette, he's back." Foxy gasped, advancing her way towards Mike, "How do you know?" Mike turned to face Foxy, "He made me kill someone." Foxy sat on Mike's comfy bed, "Will he return?" She asked, Mike nodded. "Don't you have a job to do?" Mike smirked, Foxy then went back downstairs. "Fuck you, Marionette." Mike muttered, "Oh, you're that horny?" He heard the same annoying demonic voice, "Shut up, I didn't mean it like that. Plus you're a guy." Marionette chuckled, "Are you ready for our next murder tomorrow?" He asked, "No." He then laughed, "Turn on the TV." Mike picked up the remote and pressed **POWER**, the TV flickered on, revealing a women reporting the murder of Todd Sutton, the same man who Mike murdered. He heard Marionette cackle, "Great, now I'm a murderer." Mike groaned, burying his face in his pillow.

_**12:21- FFP**_

Mike went downstairs, seeing the mess the children made. He groaned and went to the supply closet to get the broom. The animatronics were in their private rooms, Mike had decided to give them that since they were females. He also made it invisible to the security camera layout as well. "Mother of fucking god, I feel Consuela from Family Guy." Mike muttered under his breath, returning back with the broom in his hand. He saw a microphone on the floor, Mike picked it up and went to Freida's room. "I believe this is yours." He chuckled, throwing the microphone on her bed. He then started to sweep the floor. Mike mostly feared the pizza left on the floor, because he mostly wears his dress-up shoes.

_**12:45- FFP**_

Mike laid down on his bed, stressed of the time he wasted cleaning up the pizzeria, "And this is only the first day of opening…" He muttered, instead of becoming a night-guard, he would do much better as a maid. He chuckled at that thought, Michael Schmidt the Maid. He heard his door creak, Bonnie was there. "Yes, Bonnie?" He asked, she didn't respond. Mike didn't blame her, she was mostly shy around him. "Can I come in?" She asked with her puppy-dog eyes, "Sure, why not?" Mike chuckled, she opened the door and sat on his bed. "I was scared of the dark, so I came here." Mike tried to hold in his laughter, "Why not be with Freida, Foxy or Springtrap?" He asked, "Springtrap looks scary," Mike had to admit, even though he fixed her. At night, Springtrap can look like the spawn of Satan. "Freida is mainly busy, and Foxy likes to always sword fight," Mike nodded, "But you, you're mostly calm and don't do much at all." Mike then laughed, grabbing the remote, he turned on the TV. He mostly switched to Boomerang, since they played the TV shows he watched when he was a child. He felt Bonnie lie down, Mike moved to the side, giving Bonnie some space. Bonnie nuzzled up against Mike, purring. I thought Bonnie was a rabbit, not a cat, he thought. But still, it was nice to get a good snuggle nowadays. He then heard clatter of pots and pans, "Oh shit, please don't tell me Chica is trying to make pizza." Mike got up and gently pushed Bonnie off, "I'll be back." Mike said before running downstairs.

Mike entered the kitchen, only to see Chica having dough in her hands. "Chica, are you trying to make pizza?" Mike questioned, she nodded happily. "Well, I guess I'll stay here and wait!" Mike yelled out, Chica made some of the world's greatest pizza. He saw Chica put the dough in the oven, he could smell the delicious food. Oh, he couldn't wait to eat the soft, warm cheese. He licked his lips just thinking about it. He heard Bonnie come downstairs, turning on the lights. Freida exited her room, her fur was a mess. It was all ruffled, her bow-tie was loose. She looked like she just came from a tornado. "Wacchu guys staring at…?" She slurred, tumbling over equipment making her way towards the kitchen. Mike laughed, "Freida, you're drunk. Go home." Freida laughed before falling on the floor, face first. Mike got up and picked Freida up, leading her to an empty chair so she can sit. Bonnie sat in a chair next to Mike, "So we're all here." DING! Chica went to the stove, and grabbed the pizza, bringing over to the starving group sitting in the table. Mike grabbed first slice, taking a big bite. "MMM! Chica, I swear, your pizza is hands down, the best I've ever fucking tasted." Bonnie snickered. Mike smiled warmly, here they all were. Enjoying their time. "Ah, man. This brings me back to the old times." Mike then realized Foxy wasn't here, "Hey, where's Foxy?" They all shrugged, Mike finished his last bite. "I'll go look for her." Mike went to Pirate's Cove, she wasn't there. He then went upstairs, he saw a crimson tail enter his room. "Great, what could she be doing right now?" Mike opened his door, seeing Foxy on his bed, posing. "…"

"Why silence, Mikey?" She smirked, Mike backed away, "Stop resisting, more interesting things are down here…" Foxy trailed her hook to her slit, she smirked. "I know you can't resist." Mike clicked his tongue, "Not now, Foxy. I'm tired and stressed." Her smile grew wider, "Maybe I can make you feel cozy…" Mike looked at her, "Later." He then went downstairs, seeing no one there. "Hmm…" Mike then went back upstairs, opening the door to see Foxy covering herself with blankets. "Why not?" Mike got in the bed with Foxy.

* * *

Alright, that was chapter 2! I think the Marionette controlling Mike is a pretty neat addition, he's tangled in strings. So, I'll be doing Chapter 3 overnight, my character limit is 3,000 or 4,000. I've been trying to get my stories above 2,000. So, yeah. But, alright, Raptor is ou-

**Mike: **Does this mean the next chapter I'm going to fuck Foxy?

Yeah, why?

**Mike: **I've already had sex with two other women! I feel like a manwhore.

Because you are.

...

Mike never replied.


	3. III: Comfort

Hey, hey, hey! People seem to like the comedy I've added in, I'll try my best to still keep it up. Yeah, I almost cried doing the ending for Grand Reopening, I just literally fell in love with the animatronics and I killed them off. Luckily, I fixed them! So, ON WITH THE SHOW! –Curtains rise-

* * *

Mike could feel Foxy's heat radiating off of her, he looked at her confused. "Foxy, I'm not really in the mood." She groaned, Mike turned his back around, closing his eyes. He chuckled, remembering Freida hitting the floor, face first. FACEPLANT, he thought. He then heard the Marionette's annoying laugh. Mike pulled the covers off of Foxy, hogging it to himself. He started to tremble, "M-mike…?" Foxy questioned, getting up. He then started to sweat, "NO! NO! FIRE! NOOO!" Foxy shook Mike, trying to wake him up. His eyes were half open, "Foxy, what happened?" She looked at him, dead in the eyes. "You were muttering to yourself about a fire…" Mike groaned, remembering what he did. "Yeah, sorry. It's been a tough day today." Foxy smiled widely, using this as her advantage. "Oh, really? Would you like a massage?" She asked, Mike sighed. "Sure." Foxy took off her hook, revealing a hand. She clasped Mike's shoulders with both of her hands, going from gentle to hard. "Uagh…" Mike closed his eyes, enjoying what he was getting.

Foxy had other plans, though. She stopped massaging Mike, and went under the sheets. "Wha-AGH!" Mike felt his pants being pulled down, and his boxers going down as well. He then felt something soft clasp his dick, Mike moaned. Foxy took this as a sign of 'OH! YES! MORE PLEASE!' and picked up her speed, seeing the blood-pumped tool rise up. Mike froze for a few seconds, realizing he was a man-whore. Oh well, he thought. Mike just enjoyed the pleasure he was getting, Foxy then licked the tip. Mike groaned out loud, Foxy chuckled. Taking on the entire length, she bobbed her head up and down.  
He then pulled off the covers, Foxy looked at him, pulling back. She then saddled Mike, rotating her body, so that she'll be facing his tool. Mike looked at Foxy's entrance, leaking juices. He buried his face into Foxy's pussy, making sure to explore every single place. Foxy shivered in delight, clawing the bed.

"Ooooh…Mike…" Mike smirked, knowing Foxy was enjoying this. He then changed Foxy's position, bending her down. Mike then rubbed his member along Foxy's slit, Foxy moaned out loud. Mike took this as an advantage, he clasped her ass with both of his hands, thrusting in. Foxy moaned, feeling Mike inside her. Mike increased his speed, the bed shaking vigorously. Foxy bit her lip, trying to hold in her continuous moans. As Mike kept going faster, he felt pressure build in his tool. Foxy felt nothing but pleasure, Mike soon felt his release. His hot, sticky sperm spat out. Filling Foxy's insides with his sperm. Mike pulled out, lying on the bed. Foxy then cleaned herself up, by sticking her fingers inside her pussy, and getting the rest of Mike's reproductive cells.

Mike then decided to do his job, going downstairs to enter his boring office. He heard the phone ring, thinking who would call at midnight. He then remembered he hired someone to leave messages for him. Mike sat down in the chair, listening to Phone Guy's voice. "And also, the safe roo…" The power went out. Mike heard footsteps, "Hello?" He heard Phone Guy, Mike pointed at the phone. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, MOTHERFUCKER!" He calmed down, going back upstairs. The only thing Mike didn't want was to experience the night. "NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE." Mike noped for 20 seconds before returning back into his bedroom and covering himself with the sheets. Foxy snuggled against him, her breast rubbing on his arm. Mike closed his eyes, going to bed.

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter! It's 6:00 AM, and I got NO sleep at all. So, urm, yeah. Don't worry about me, heh-heh. Just read the chapter. I'll just be here, having no sleep at all. Anyway, I'm tired. So, bye!


	4. IV: Deep Sleep

Hey, hey, hey! Raptor here with Chapter 4, I'm not tired, so hooray! But, I think posting chapters will start going slower, I've been noticing that I haven't been eating, and it's because of making chapters for you guys. But, still, I will be making chapters, alright? Alright. Anyway, ON WITH THE SHO-

**Mike: **NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!

Shut the fuck up, Mike.

**Mike: **I'm sick and tired of being in these FUCKING fanfictions! It's the same ass shit!

So you're saying you ripping off Freida's head, burning Foxy and killing Golden Freddy is the same? Wow!

**Mike: **I quit.

No, you're fucking not gonna quit. If you do, I will hunt down Doll, bash her head in the wall, run her over, burn her, then I'll piss on her gravestone! SO, NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO FUCKING QUIT!

**Mike: **...

* * *

Mike woke up in his bed, seeing no one there except for him, "_Damn, must have overslept." _he muttered. He got off the bed, heading to his closet. He saw his clothes lying across the floor, the bed's sheets were messed up. Rough night, he thought to himself, chuckling. He entered the closet, flipping the switch up, presenting a smooth, relaxing light. "_Oh god. Imagine if I bought the daylight bulb." _Mike, for one thing was not a fan of any bright lights. His phone was already a mobile Sun.

"Hey, Mike." Freida spoke from outside his room, Mike turned around, eyebrows raised. "Yeah?"

"It's almost 12, pizzeria is about to be open, dear." Mike sighed, nodding. "Alright, alright. I'll be down there in a sec."

Mike grabbed his sky blue dress up shirt, and clipped on his black bow-tie. He then put on his gray slacks, putting on some cologne. "Showtime."

Mike went downstairs, excited to see the children. He opened the door, still seeing as much customers he saw yesterday. "Hey, kids! Are you ready to have an awesome time at Freddy Fazbear's?!" Mike looked back, seeing Freida change form into Freddy, Bonnie changed less curvy, as well as Foxy. "YEAH!" The children shouted out, Mike swung open the door. They ran in, jumping or flailing their arms. Mike closed the door, seeing the same thing he saw yesterday. "Is it me or is are there more customers?" He asked himself, scratching his chin.

"Mike, are you ready for more?" The demonic voice cackled. Mike's mood dropped, he groaned and went into his office. He slammed the door, "The fuck you want?" Mike asked the Marionette. The voice chuckled, "I want you to visit the old pizzeria." Mike sighed, exiting the pizzeria. He wanted it to end. He wanted the Marionette to burn to a crisp.

Whenever Mike entered his vehicle, he tried to be careful. He didn't want the pizzeria to close down because of one demonic puppet. "Good, now you're going to need this." Mike turned on the engine, he saw the equipment in the back. Gasoline cans and a lighter. He sighed, driving off. "So, Mike, how was last night?" Mike didn't answer, he felt something cold touch his head, he looked behind him. Marionette was there, and in his visible form. His whole body was burnt, half of his body was black. "I asked you a fucking question," He said with a grim tone, "how was last night?" Mike groaned, pressing harder on the acceleration pedal. "Shut up." He muttered.

He parked in the former night-guard spot, tears grew in Mike's eyes. Seeing the pizzeria he worked at brought back memories, and nightmares. "Now, when you get in, go in the old show stage. Then, burn the animatronics." Mike did as he was told, he entered the abandoned pizzeria, seeing spider-webs and hanging wires. He saw the monitor lying over the floor, the chair he sat in having scratch marks. Foxy, he thought. Mike continued on, seeing the passageway for the new and old. He opened the door for the Old Show Stage, seeing rusty animatronics lying over the floor. He saw Toy Bonnie's corpse still there, her face bashed in.

Mike knelt down next to Toy Bonnie, "I'm sorry, Bonnie. I couldn't save them, but they are repaired. I promise on my life, I'll protect them." He held the can in his hand. Burn the old animatronics, he thought. Mike dumped gasoline on the gang, Freddy's hand seemed to be torn off. He had no eyeballs. That's fucking scary, he thought. As Mike finished dumping Old Chica in gasoline, he dropped the can and pulled out the lighter. "Ah, revenge had never tasted so sweet." Mike had led the gasoline in the middle, so when he threw the lighter, it'll travel towards all of the old animatronics. He flung the lighter at the floor, flames erupted. He smiled warmly, seeing Freddy burn. All of them.

He exited the Show Stage, and went to his car. "So, how hard was that?" He heard the Marionette's voice. "It was good, now fuck off."

* * *

**_1:45 PM- FFP_**

Mike entered the new pizzeria, seeing the children have fun. It made him feel good about himself. He entered the kitchen, seeing Chica there. "Making pizza again?" He asked her, she nodded. Mike decided to give it a try, he went in front of Chica. He saw the dough, he clasped it and lifted it in the air. "Mama-mia! Look at me, I'm MA-" The dough slipped off his fingers, falling onto his hair. "Mario..." Chica giggled, Mike started to laugh as well. He wanted to have some fun, so he went back to the Show Stage. "RAAAAAAH! I'M THE PIZZA MONSTER!" The children laughed, exiting from their chairs, and ran off, yelling out "OH NO!" Mike chuckled under the dough, still going on with the act. "RAAAAAAAAH!" Freida snickered, elbowing Foxy. "Look." Foxy turned around, children were screaming and laughing. Then she saw Mike with pizza dough on his head.

Foxy giggled, "ARGH! Watch out, me mateys! It be the Pizzahead! Avast' ye scalleywag!" she raised her foam sword at Mike. "WHO DARE CHALLENGES THE PIZZAHEAD?!" Mike yelled out, he grabbed a handful of dough and threw it at Foxy, hitting her face. "FOOD FIGHT!" One kid yelled out, Mike ducked for cover. "This be the end, Capt'n Foxy!" Mike grabbed more dough, throwing it at Foxy. She evaded it, jumping on one of the tables, heading towards Mike. "Oh no." Mike immediately stood up, running away. "C'MERE, YE BILGERAT!" Foxy yelled out. She jumped one last time, ready to pounce on Mike. "OH SH-" CRASH!

Mike groaned, his back ached. "AWESOME!" He heard one of the kids yell out, Mike looked to see where he was. Foxy was on the ground, lying next to him. He realized his hand was where her breast should be, he got up, taking his hand off. "Who won?" He asked, patting the kid's back. "I think you did!" He chuckled before thanking the child. Foxy opened her eyes, Mike knelt down next to Foxy. "I won." He helped Foxy up, who cleaned herself.

Mike looked at the time. 1:53, he thought. "Alright, kids! You watch the gang play, or go play some games! I have to clean this place up." He headed for the supply closet. "No, no, Mr. Superman no here." He mumbled, he opened the door. Springtrap was there, her eyes still black as night. "Fuck, I forgot..." He muttered, he picked Springtrap up and made sure no one was looking. He ran to his room, placing Springtrap on his bed. "Wait here..." He went back downstairs, and grabbed the broom.

* * *

_**3:30 PM- FFP**_

Mike grunted, his arm was in severe pain. It did not mix well with his aching back as well. He put the broom up, heading for his room. He opened the door and saw Springtrap's corpse still there. "You were active during the opening, I guess the wounds got to you." He pulled out his box full of tools from under his bed. It was in case any of the animatronics were severely damaged, or dismantled. Mike flipped Springtrap over, and opened her panel. The wires were tangled, the endoskeleton was dented. "I can fix this..." He ripped off Springtrap's cloth and took out the endoskeleton. He let it go, it collapsed on the floor with a large thud. "I can take you to the repair-man..." He mumbled, he laid the cloth on the bed. He took out his phone and took a picture, sending it to his repair-man, David. He decided to add some text with it as well, "Make sure to give her a new endoskeleton. I've sent you a picture of her body layout. Also, make her out of the material the animatronics are made out of. Plastic, right?" Mike said out loud while he typed.

Mike waited for David to respond. He heard his phone go off, he answered it. "Hello?" Mike was sure it must have been David, "Hey, Mike, my man! It's your boy, David! Anyway, I got the girl's endoskeleton up and ready. They're already adding her body right now. It should be about an hour. Now, the endoskeleton has a memory chip, we won't be adding that. It's in the back of their head, it's a little slot. You'll see it." David then hung up, Mike grinned. He hid Springtrap's endoskeleton and her cloth as well. "Finally, my gal will be back." Mike said as he covered himself with the sheets.

* * *

_**10:30- FFP**_

Mike shot up, his head was tilted. I think the model is here, he thought. He got off his bed and went downstairs. He saw the 6 foot animatronic. Her curvy body, her hips were perfect. "Springtrap..." Mike mumbled, her faint whiff of ocean surge had made Mike moan in delight. He flipped her panel open and turned her on. "Well, I guess I'll have to add you to the band..." He said, flipping the switch. Mike got off, closing the panel. He backed away as he saw Springtrap's eyes open. Her ears perked. "Ugh, I felt like a took an arrow to the knee..." She muttered, Mike jumped up in the air. "MIKE!" Springtrap called out, advancing her way towards her.

Her arms felt soft, but yet still felt like plastic. Mike could feel his face heat up, Springtrap had placed his face in her breasts. She then let him go, Mike chuckled. "So, welcome to the pizzeria. The one that I made!" Mike gestured his hands in a 'WELCOME!' manner. Springtrap gave the pizzeria a quick scan. "It's an 11/10 for me!" She said, giving Mike a thumbs up.

As Mike and Springtrap went upstairs, he heard the annoying cackle again. "Spring, go upstairs. I'll meet you there." Mike returned back to the first floor, entering his office. "Not now, fuckface, I'm in a moment." Marionette appeared, sitting in the chair in front of him. "No, no. I mean no harm, Mr. Michael." Mike sat in his chair, his fists were clenched. "What do you WANT?!" Mike raised his voice, slamming his fist on the desk. Marionette twiddled his thumbs, "I need you to do me a favor. You see, when you burned the animatronics, you made my plan advance." Mike stared at the puppet in fear. "Now, you must be obviously scared. But, the phantoms are rising." Mike backed away, "Ph-phantoms...?" He remembered the Chica he saw when he was robbed. Her body was burnt and scarred. "I'll see you tomorrow." The Puppet disappeared. Mike exited his office, going upstairs. He saw Springtrap lying in his bed, sleeping. Already knocked out, he thought, chuckling. He entered the restroom, a note which seem to be written in blood was taped to the wall. Mike pulled it off, reading it. "What happens when a Raptor loses blood? Find out tomorrow." Mike's eyes widened. "No, Mark..." He felt something cover his hands. He immediately became sleepy, as if it was a life-or-death situation. "Sleep..." The demonic voice commanded, Mike closed his eyes.


	5. V: We All Fall Down

Alright, alright! Raptor here, and I must say, the favorites and follows for this sequel is amazing! Alright, so, let's get started, shall we?

* * *

Mike felt the cloth cover his mouth, immediately becoming drowsy. He fell on his bed, closing his eyes. "Sleep, Mike. That's it, sleep..." The demonic voice putting emphasis on the word sleep. Mike feared what would happen to his friend, Mark. Not only did he repair the animatronics, but he was there for him. He was there when the Marionette possessed the animatronics.

* * *

**4:54 PM- Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

Mike heard the band play, "Did they open the pizzeria by their selves?" He asked himself, putting on his shoes. He stretched his arms, yawning. "Well, might as well go greet the little rascals." Mike scratched his back, going downstairs. The kids were enjoying their pizza, or playing games. He saw a teenager wander around the place, holding a peculiar piece of paper in his hand. "Hey, how are you?" The guy had gray eyes, gray jeans, black leather jacket, and white shirt underneath it. Must be looking for a job, Mike thought. "Hey, I'm Leo. Leo Baker, I've always wanted a job at one of my childhood memories! So here I am!" Mike nodded, shaking Leo's hand. "Mr. Baker, you can be night-watch for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Make sure Freida, Chica, Springtrap, nor Bonnie exit the pizzeria. Because at night, um..." Mike coughed, "At night, things change. So, yeah." Mike gave Leo a sheet for him to fill out, he smiled and grabbed a pen giving it to Leo. "Fill this out and you'll be hired!" Leo grinned, grabbing the pen and sitting down at one of the tables.

"Alright, check, check." Leo mumbled to himself, checking the boxes and answering the questions. Mike crossed his arms and grinned, happy he won't have to do night-watch anymore. "I should probably make sure the cameras are disabled..." He walked over to Freida's room. As he entered, he looked to his top left, seeing the camera. "All I have to do is disable you, and then I have to disable Bonnie's room camera." Mike grabbed a chair, placing it below the camera. He clasped, trying to pull it off. "Alright, kiddies! Freida has some work to do!" He heard Freida speak from outside of her room, he then heard footsteps enter the room. Mike heard the door close, he turned around, seeing Freida's curvy body. Oh fuck, no, he thought. "So, Mr. Schmidt, what are you doing in my room~?" He heard Freida's seductive voice, "Disabling cameras, y'know. Maybe you could help me!" Mike spoke, getting off the chair. "No problem, dear." Freida got on the chair, clasping the camera. "I may need help~" She spoke, Mike groaned and got on the chair with her. Freida had other thoughts though. She moved her ass closer to Mike's crotch, while trying to pull off the camera. Mike took notice of her actions and blushed. "Why the hell am I blushing? I've already fucked her." He spoke to himself, gritting his teeth.

The camera finally ripped off, leaving a few wires behind. Mike chuckled, grabbing it and headed towards the trash can. Freida laughed, "I'll get you next time..." she mumbled, licking her lips. Mike saw Leo still doing the test. "Hey, how many questions left?" Mike said, still having the destroyed camera. Leo raised his eyebrows and looked at Mike, "Oh, um," he looked back at his paper, "2." Mike chuckled, taking the paper, "Just come at 12 AM, I'll meet you here." Leo became awestruck, "Wow? Um, really? Alright then!" He then ran off, excited he finally got the job he was looking for. Mike chuckled, he glared at the trash can. He aimed the camera at the hoop, pretending as if it was basketball. "Kobe!" He yelled out, flinging the destroyed camera. The camera hit the can and fell to the floor. Bonnie giggled at Mike's failed attempt, "Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want, I want to see you try!" Mike said, passing the camera to Bonnie.

She aimed the equipment at the trash can as she calculated how far it was, and how much power she'll need. Mike soon realized what she was doing, "WAIT! NO!" It was too late, Bonnie threw the camera. It landed straight inside, she then cheered and fist-pumped Foxy who was beside her. Footsteps came from the staircase, Mike turned around, knowing who it was. "Come on down, Springtrap!" He called out, the footsteps became more rapid now. Until, the fixed bunny finally came downstairs. Mike checked her out, smirking. Man, good idea to fix her, he thought. He then heard the mocking cackle again, "Sorry, girls, I'll be outside." Mike was annoyed to the fact that he was being controlled by a puppet. The only thing that kept making him obey is what the Marionette can do. He remembered what happened. It was still fresh in his mind.

**12:45- Freddy Fazbear's Starpizza**

_"Mike?!" Raptor yelled out, wincing. Mike's eyes widened, knowing that Foxy was still in the office. He dodged Chica once more and entered the Office, seeing Foxy behind Raptor. "WATCH OUT!" He yelled, pushing Raptor out the way. Foxy's jaw closed on his frontal lobe. Raptor put Mike in the closet, telling him to rest as he went on to destroy the Marionette._

**Present Day- 2022**

"Wait, no, I don't remember it like that." Mike said, confused as he blindly followed the Marionette. As he regained focus on what was going on right now, anger fueled in him. "I'm sick and tired of your fucking cackling. I'm over here having a good day and YOU ruin it!" Mike pointed at the scarred puppet, its intimidating appearance no longer frightening him. The puppet simply laughed, "Oh, man, you are comedy gold! Listen, fuck-boy, you follow my rules, okay? If you don't, what happened in 2017 will return. You got that?" Mike scoffed and flipped off Marionette. "Now, follow me, we're going to pay your friend a little visit." Mike gulped, afraid of what the Marionette might do. The burnt puppet forced him into the sedan, as it entered the passenger seat. "You must know where he lives, so I'll let you do the driving." Mike placed his hands on the wheel, the Marionette could tell he was scared if it wasn't for the look on his face. Mike drove off, unaware of what the Marionette had plans for.

**Mark's House | 5:36 PM- 2022**

Mike entered his friend's house. He saw Mark eating his dinner. "Oh, hey, Mike!" He said in a cheerful tone, not noticing the puppet behind him. "Mark, run." Mike said, the puppet roared. "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SPOIL IT!" Mark ran off as the puppet pursued him. "Shit!" Mike entered his sedan, hopeful he'll save his friend. Mike drove off, looking for Mark. "MARK!" He yelled out, he heard a loud thud on the roof of his car. "The hell?" He saw Mark fall on the ground, Mike exited the sedan seeing the blood pooling from his head. "No, no, no..." Mark's hand fluttered, trying to reach Mike. He struggled to say his words before his final breath, "Mark! NO! You are not going to die! Please..." Tears welled up in Mike's eyes, "Mike. P-protect. The. Anima-animatronics." Mark's face then focused on the blinding sun above him, his body becoming lifeless. "NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO!" Mike screamed out Mark's name, the puppet cackled as he approached the depressed adult. "Why..." Mike asked, "Because he told me to." Mike then heard the sound of a .22 caliber, he looked at the puppet, seeing its lifeless body. Mike backed away in fear. "The hell...?" He questioned, unaware of the shadow approaching him. Mike focused on what seemed to be a moving shadow, it had the appearance of a man. "I came back. I always come back." He said, Mike tripped and hit the ground. "Who are you...?" He asked, trembling in fear. "I am the one who started it all. I am the Purple Man." The shadow had said before devouring Mike.

**Dream World | ?**

Mike seemed to be in a small cottage, filled with children stated 'Missing' the posters were covered with a huge letter X. It took a second before Mike realized what they meant, "That man...is the killer." Mike said. A shadow emerged from the wall. "Welcome to my world." It said, having the same voice Mike heard from Mark's house. The memory then saddened him. Mike looked down, the shadow then pushed him onto a couch. "I am going to tell you the story of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The true one." Mike nodded, tears welling up in his eyes. "Now it all began on the first place of the Fazbear Legacy. This may surprise you, but it didn't start out as Fazbear. This is what happened at Fredbear's Family Diner..."

**Fredbear's Family Diner | 2:23 PM- 1982**

The golden bear and the golden bunny preformed on stage. Kids cheered as the two mascots sang songs for them. The bell rang, and the children then walked off, as the bell stated it was break time. "Henry, we're going to kill these children soon, right?" The bear asked the bunny, "We are. The legacy must continue." The two mascots walked off, sweating from their performance. The two mascots were known as Fredbear and Bonnie.

What they caused was unspeakable.

Those two men, Henry Alvarado and Israel Martinez caused it to happen.

Their plan was only evolving, as the next stage was only five years away.


	6. VI: The Dream World

Chapter 7! Anyway, I'll be rewriting Grand Reopening, then I'll be making another story after this is finished. But alright, guys! Let's get on with the show! Also a special character requested by Anonymous, will be appearing.

* * *

**Dream World | ?**

Mike backed away in shock, "Was that it?" The man chuckled. "No, there was another pizzeria. This is where I started it."

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria | 1987**

The two men drove to their new job, excited that their plan will be finally finished. Henry noticed a crying child standing outside the pizzeria, "Hey, he can be our first victim." he pointed out, Israel nodded. As Henry stepped out the car, wearing his pink uniform, "Hey, kid, what's the matter?" the crying child did not respond. Henry pulled out his knife and covered the kid's mouth as he pierced his skin. Henry took a sadistic pleasure killing the innocent child. His screams were covered by his palm, the way the blood trickled down from his back to his jeans was amusing. The kid closed his eyes, his body becoming lifeless. Henry chuckled, pulling out the bloody knife from his back, as he sheathed his knife. "Henry! Come on!" Israel called out, Henry entered the van, amused what he had done.

A man known as Jeremy Fitzgerald opened the door, to see the corpse. "Oh my fucking god..." He mumbled before pulling out his phone. "Yes, 911?" Jeremy walked around the corpse, seeing the knife wound in his back. "I'd like to report a dead body."

Police sirens were heard, approaching the scene. Jeremy stood there, waiting. As the cruisers pulled up, Jeremy nervously walked towards them. "Report." The officer said, Jeremy stuttered, "Uh-uh, well, I saw a van pull up and kill this crying child. Then, they drove off." The officer nodded, writing notes in his pad. "Can you describe the man?" Jeremy tried to remember who he saw kill the child, that man wearing the pink uniform. "He wore a pink uniform, and he had what seemed to be a basic knife. I can't mainly describe it." The officer nodded, finally putting away his pad. "Very well then, we'll be blocking off this entrance. All citizens must be evacuated." Jeremy nodded, heading back inside to warn the manager.

The manager, Tommy, was stacking papers. "Only one week since we've opened, business has been going good." Jeremy then barged into his office. "Tommy!" He yelled out, the manager looked at him, surprised by his shocking entrance, "Yes?" he questioned. "There's something wrong, a child has been killed."

**Dream World | ?**

Mike covered his mouth, "What?" he asked. The man chuckled, "It was fun. Killing the innocent children, oh how their blood spread across the floor." Mike knew this man had to be the one who started it all. "Shocked? Many people were. I was arrested when they found out, but they couldn't keep me out forever." He grunted, "Now, I still continued. No matter what."

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza | 1987**

Henry watched as the pirate fox darted out of his cove, seeing his robotic legs sprint toward the children. He formed a smile, knowing that he was too late. The fox stopped in its tracks, seeing the dead children lie across the floor. Blood splattered all over the walls. Henry chuckled. He called Israel as he exited the pizzeria. "Hello?" Israel said, "Hey, I got them. Dumbass fox didn't even do anything," Henry chuckled. "Alright, I've been choosing my targets. This golden suit smells like shit, I'll call you back."

Henry led the five children in the backroom. Under that worn-out golden suit, he was smiling. "Where are we going, Freddy?" One of them asked, he grunted. 'Don't worry. Come little children! I'll take thee away, into the garden of shadows!" Henry said as he ran towards the backroom. The children followed, laughing. As the last one entered, Henry closed and locked the door. "It must be this way." He said pulling out a knife. The children looked at him, they didn't know what to do. Henry grinned as he felt the knife meet the first child's throat. The blood splattered all over his suit, he charged towards the second one, as the third, fourth, and fifth one ran away.

The second one grabbed the golden suit's right ear, ripping it off. "Why?" The child asked, Henry laughed. "You will know the joy of creation." The blade then hit the child's head, killing her instantly. "Help up, someone!" The children pleaded, Henry advanced his way towards them. He threw the knife at one the child's leg, he screamed in pain. Blood leaked from the wound, Henry then pulled the blade out and slit the child's throat. The lifeless body fell in his arms. He immediately dropped it and ran to the fourth child. "Please, mister!" He pleaded, Henry paid no attention. He tackled the child, raising his knife and stabbing him a few times in the stomach. The little boy's hands fluttered, blood pooling from the wound. Henry got off and saw the fifth child behind him. "You fucking dumbass." He muttered, grabbing the child. The child started to kick, Henry smiled. He then placed his hands on the child's neck and pulled to the left with as much force as he could. A loud snap filled the room.

Henry exited the backroom, running into what seemed to be a puppet and an animatronic. He chuckled, "You're gonna stop me?!" He yelled out. The puppet stared at him, holding Freddy's hand. Henry pulled out his phone. "You can't." He said, tapping the button. Freddy fell on the floor, as well as the Puppet. Henry chuckled, before running off.

**Dream World | ? **

"And that's how they became alive. That fucking puppet did it! It resurrected those little bastard children!" Israel threw his arms around. "Why are you a shadow?" Mike asked, Israel faced him. "Oh, it was a plan gone wrong. Ever since Henry died, I had no idea what to do.

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza | 1996**

Henry entered the run-down pizzeria, seeing the wires hanging from the ceiling. He saw the office, the chair ripped in half. "I wonder if the animatronics are still here..." Israel mumbled, advancing his way towards the Show Stage.

There he saw the animatronics, standing on the show stage, acting like a statue. "Wow." Israel said to himself, he checked his watch. "11:59 PM." He waited to see if they were still active, as it turned 12 AM, he saw Freddy's eyes flicker and look at Israel. "My plan has worked." He muttered, running off to the Safe Room.

**6 hours later...**

As Israel finished dismantling Foxy, he heard footsteps approach him. "The hell?!" He called out, backing away. The spirits revealed themselves, Israel ran off. "NO! It's just a hallucination! NO!" He barged inside the Safe Room, nothing there except for Springtrap. "Oh fuck, oh fuck..." He heard the same footsteps enter the Safe Room, the dead children stood there. "NO! NO!" Israel started to hyperventilate, "They can't be back." he saw the run-down mascot, he ran towards it, immediately entering it.

He cackled. "You stupid litt-" Israel felt the endoskeleton pop back in. He felt his stomach pop, his intestines become mush. Blood splattered all over the walls as Israel fell to the ground. "It's me..." Israel coughed out his final words before dying.

**Dream World | ?**

"Then, I possessed the suit." Israel clicked his tongue, staring at Mike. "And they took the body out?" Israel nodded, "It broke the link, so I became one of these shadows. Similar to that shadow bunny, you know." Mike rubbed his arm, "Yeah." Israel glared at him. "Wake up." Mike raised his eyebrows, "What?" Israel's eyes became blood red, "WAKE UP!"

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria | 2022**

Mike woke up, laying on the bed. "The hell...?" He rubbed his forehead, experiencing a major headache. He saw Springtrap next to him, sleeping. "Damn." Mike said, before covering himself with the blankets.

**TIME SKIP**

The door opened, Leo stepped inside, closing the door. He brought along a few comics with him as well. "Hm, Mr. Schmidt, I'm here for my shift." Leo said, turning on the light to the Office. He saw the chair and what seemed to be a monitor placed on a wooden desk. The fan was placed to the right of the chair, "This isn't too bad." He sat on the comfortable chair, choosing the best position for him to relax. He saw a note, he grabbed it and read it aloud. "Dear Leo, just check the cameras. That's not too hard. Have fun on your first night!" Leo chuckled, immediately crumbling the piece of paper. "This will be easy." He said to himself, monitoring the pizzeria.

Chica glared at the security camera, its green light mocking her. It couldn't be Mike, he was upstairs. "I have to know." She muttered, exiting her private room. Leo continued to check the cameras. Doing what Mike told him to do. He flipped it down and squinted at the hallway. He saw the yellow curvy animatronic, her hips were perfect. He made sure to hide his boner as the animatronic was walking towards him. "Oh fuck, oh fuck." He mumbled, trying to hide his obvious erection. Leo then took a quick look at the hallway again, only to be blocked by the same animatronic. She looked at him with her pink eyes. "Hi!" The robot said, Leo blushed. "Uh...hi?" Not only was he nervous, but her looks were outrageous. Teasing him every second he glanced at her. "My name's Chica!" Leo chuckled, "Name's Leo."

Chica got of Leo's view, gesturing him to follow her. Leo did what he was told and got off his chair and followed Chica. He had to make sure not to look at her ass, no matter what. As Chica advanced her way towards the kitchen, Leo saw what seemed to be an animatronic bear that passed by him. "The hell?" He mumbled, regaining focus, he continued to follow Chica.

Chica flipped the switch, turning on the lights for the kitchen. "Welcome to Chica's Cove!" She yelled out, Leo snickered. "What do you do in Chica's Cove?" He asked her, "I mainly just make pizza here." Leo nodded. "Can I try some?" Chica's eyes dilated, "Sure!" She pulled out some dough and began to do her daily routine. Leo watched as the animatronic bird threw the dough in the air. "Seems like she knows what she's doing." He chuckled, he heard footsteps come from downstairs. Leo took a quick glance, "Must be Mike." Chica said, still focusing on the dough.

As Chica placed the newly made pizza in the oven for it to heat, Leo sat in one of the chairs. "So, what do you like and dislike?" Chica asked Leo, advancing towards the chairs. "Well, I mainly like hunting, gaming, and writing! Now, I dislike being broke, being lonely, random hate." Chica nodded, plopping herself onto the chair. "Well, me? I don't remember much, all I remember is a puppet." Leo looked at Chica as if she was crazy, "Have you ever felt like someone took you out and placed something else inside?" Leo shook his head. "Well its how I felt like." Chica said, hearing the beeping stove. Leo could smell the steamy, hot pizza. "Oh man, that smells delicious!" He yelled out, licking his lips. Chica giggled and brought out the pizza, placing it on the table. "We may eat!" She said, sitting back down.

Leo took the second slice, he chewed the warm cheese. It tasted like heaven, he thought. Chica seemed to be enjoying it as well, "Chica, I need to tell you that your pizzas are delicious and deserve to be noticed." Leo pointed at her, she giggled. "Thanks, Leo." He got up and stretched, "Well, I'll be in the office reading some of my comics. Visit me if you want." Leo walked out of the kitchen, leaving only Chica.

It was something about Leo that she loved. Something that made her want him.

* * *

Hopefully, you guys aren't TOO mad that there is an OC in my story. I'd like to apologize for not updating recently. I'm truly sorry.


	7. VII: Pure Imagination

Chapter 7 is here! Also a special someone requested a lemon with his OC and Chica. I was like, why the hell not?! Next chapter will have something special. Very special. ;)

* * *

**Freddy Fazbear's Starpizza | 2022**

A man walked around the abandoned pizzeria. Seeing the old animatronics burned and left to rot. "Rise, my phantoms." The animatronics' eyes flickered, the man studied them. "It should work." He kicked the burned Freddy. "Rise." He spoke, the body then soon erupted in flames, leaving a deactivated Freddy with his ear ripped off. The man chuckled, "Rise, my minions..." the animatronics obeyed. They all stood up, burnt. He counted them all, "Phantom Freddy. Phantom Chica. Phantom BB. Phantom Mangle." He cackled, "You want revenge. Kill Mike Schmidt." The animatronics nodded, walking towards the busted down door. "We're coming for you, Mike."

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza | 2022**

Leo read his comic, chuckling at the scenes where Deadpool was the most funniest. He didn't notice a pair of eyes watching him from the hall, as if they were studying him. The pair of eyes moved closer. Leo flipped through the pages, dying of laughter. As he finally caught the movement in the corner of his eye, he flashed the light, to see a burnt Chica staring at him. "HOLY SHIT!" He yelled out, hitting the floor. Chica approached him, looking worried. "What is wrong?" She asked, Leo took a good look at her. It was the same Chica who made him pizza. Must have been dreaming, he thought. "Nothing, nothing. I thought you were something else..." Chica had a confused look on her face. "Nevermind." He continued to read his Deadpool comic, Chica peeked to see what Leo was laughing at. She saw what seemed to be a mercenary holding a double-sided katana with a man's head in his other hand.

She didn't see why Leo thought this was humorous, but she went with it. "Oh man, Deadpool is the best!" Leo exclaimed, Chica chuckled along with him. Leo then placed down the comic and decided to sleep. "Ah, nothing bad seems to happen. Might as well take a nap." He placed his night-guard cap on his face and went to sleep. Chica sat on his lap, cuddling with him. The two slept like it was the end of a New Year's Party.

**Weasel News | 2022**

Two men dressed in tuxedos came to visit the manager of Weasel News. The manager invited them, making sure to act nice. "Hello, gentlemen. What can I do for you?" He asked them, the two men looked at each other. "We need to see Alex Wayford." The manager chuckled, "Alex quit two years ago." The two men pulled out a file called **ANIM-326 **and passed it to the manager, who read it.

_**ANIM-326: Project Fazbear**_

_**It's been three years since my mom has passed away. Dad has been trying to create a robot version of her, he always thought she was a queen to him. So he decided to make her a humanoid. Anyway, progress seems to be working well. He seems confident. I don't know if it'll work or not, honestly. But I'm hopeful.**_

_**March 26th, 1998-**_

_**Progress has been going swell. My dad says that tomorrow she'll be up and running. I really hope so, I miss my mother's warm touch and her soft kiss. I'll update tomorrow.**_

_**March 27th, 1998-**_

_**Dad was impressed with his project, my mother is back and healthy! All have we to do is recharge her over night. Anyway, I've heard rumors about my dad making another robot. Naming her 'Golden Freida' I have no idea who she is or what she will be.**_

_**March 28th, 1998-**_

_**Why? why? why? I just came back from home. My dad was murdered and the robot was kidnapped. I don't know where they took her or who killed my dad. All I know, is that I will find them.**_

_**End of ANIM-326: Project Fazbear - Alex Wayford, signing off.**_

The manager's eyes widened, not knowing that his best writer had such a dark history. "Is this actually true?" He asked, the two men nodded. "Well I'm not so sure where Alex went after he left. He might have moved, I honestly do not know." The two men continued to listen, "Well, he maybe at that abandoned pizzeira. I'm not sure."

"What pizzeria?" They asked.

"Freddy Fazbear's Starpizza, why of course!" The two men nodded. "Just take a left from here and you'll be there!"

"Very well then. Farewell."

They exited the pizzeira.

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza | 2022 **

_**Lemon starts here**_

Leo woke up, seeing Chica's breasts in his face. "The fuck...?" He mumbled, Leo slightly moved, trying hard not to wake up Chica. "Almost there..." He then heard footsteps come from downstairs. Shit, shit, he thought. "Hey, Leo!" The surprise made Leo jump, falling off the chair, landing on Chica. By their position, Mike chuckled. "Already liking the new night-guard, Chica? I'll leave you to it." Mike said before going back upstairs. Chica looked at Leo, smirking. "Sorry, heh." She clasped Leo's hand and placed it on her right boob. "Chica, we shouldn't." Leo took away his hand. "You know you want to." Leo paused for a few seconds, "I do, but Mike maybe listening." Chica stared at him. "Mike just proved he doesn't care." Leo took that in consideration, "But..." he was interrupted by Chica's soft lips, her tongue explored the walls of Leo's mouth. He put his hand on Chica's ass, grabbing it. Chica yelped in surprise, "A little excited, are we?" she chuckled. Leo, with his left hand, tried to remove Chica's booty shorts. As it was about to come off, he heard, "OH! MIKE! YES! PLEASE!" he froze. "Must be Springtrap and Mike." Chica giggled.

Leo trailed his fingers down to Chica's entrance, as they broke from the kiss, Leo slipped a finger inside, feeling her juicy insides. Chica moaned as she felt her insides be played with. "Sweet spot, huh?" Leo grinned. As he took the finger out, Leo unbuckled his plants and pulled down his undergarments, his fully erect 8 inch stood out. Chica gulped, worried. "I'll go easy, hun." Leo rammed his member inside Chica, breaking her hymen. She screamed in pleasure. He chuckled as he picked up his speed. The sound of sweaty skin slapping against each other echoed through the pizzeria. Leo felt the pressure build in his tool. "Not now." He muttered, but he couldn't stop it, it just happened. Leo's thrusts became more vigorous, he soon felt his release spew out. Painting Chica's insides white. She moaned out loud, and rested on the floor, drained of her energy. Leo soon cleaned himself off, and Chica as well. Chica told Leo to follow her to the her private room, Leo did as he was told.

_**Lemon ends here**_

Mike was drained, after his intercourse with Springtrap, he just wanted to sleep. "Tasty." Springtrap mumbled, licking the rest of Mike's sperm. He chuckled before closing his eyes. Springtrap soon joined Mike in the bed, cuddling with him.

**Dream World | ?**

"Ah, welcome back, buddy!" He heard Israel say. "The fuck am I doing here?" Mike asked, Israel chuckled. "You're dreaming." Mike tried his best to do a 'You Don't Say' face. "Well, I'd also like to inform you of something!" Israel said excitedly, Mike raised his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you want to tell me, Purple Man?" Israel glared at him. "I feel something coming, Mike. It feels like the souls of them. They're coming for you, Mike." Mike then remembered what happened when he was in Springtrap's memory. The suit, the children, it all came back to him. "What? No, no, no. I burned the animatronics." Mike said outloud, Israel shrughed. "I don't know, anyway..." Israel clapped. "Why are you clapping?" Mike asked, a glass of wine appeared in Israel's hand. "It's the dream world," He took a sip, "I can do whatever I want." Mike nodded. "Want one?" Israel asked, Mike shook his head. "Anyway, I hope you enjoy sleeping yet meeting me at the same time. Kind of weird, huh?" Israel took another sip, Mike agreed.

"Well, I best be off my way now. You wake up while I enjoy me whine." Mike nodded, closing his eyes.

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza | 2022**

Mike opened his eyes, seeing the ceiling fan. "A new day, a new life." Mike said, thinking that was a horrible quote.

* * *

What a horrible way to end off this chapter, eh? Well, be prepared for Chapter 8.


	8. VIII: I Summon Thou

This chapter is where things get intense, I hope you'll like this chapter!

* * *

**Outside of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza - 2:45 AM | 2022**

The phantom animatronics approached the new pizzeria, ready for their vengeance. As a man followed them, wearing a black trench coat and a fedora. Nothing could stop them. Nothing.

* * *

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza - 2:45 AM | 2022**

Mike exited his room, heading downstairs to see the newly made couple. "I've been hearing reports of wandering ghosts outside this place." Mike stated, worried. Leo raised his eyebrows in confusion, "Wandering ghosts?" he asked, Mike nodded. Leo then opened the door, to check if there were ghosts, he saw the four phantoms, heading for the pizzeria. "Oh, shit." He then closed the door, and pushed the desk to block the entrance. "Mike! The ghosts are coming!" He yelled out, Mike's mood immediately dropped, heading for the girls' private rooms to warn them.

The door flew open. "Freida! Get ready to leave!" Mike yelled, looking back at the entrance. "Leo, get Chica and get out of here!" Leo stood there, "No. I'll get Chica, but I'm not leaving you." Mike groaned. Leo carried Chica towards the emergency exit. Leo looked behind him, seeing the desk fly and the entrance door swing open. "Shit! Mike, they busted through the door!" Freida exited her room, as Bonnie followed, heading for the emergency exit. "Girls! Get out now!" The girls hesitated, but finally left. Living with Mike for three months, made them learn how to drive.

"Mike, what do we do?" Leo asked, staring at the phantoms. "We kill them." Mike said. He felt something cold touch him. "Listen, boys, fighting the phantoms? Now, that's insane." Israel chuckled. "We're going to need your help." Israel popped his knuckles, "Alright." Phantom Freddy grabbed the desk and threw it at them, Mike barely dodging it. Behind the four phantoms, was him. "See my strength, Mike? You're finished." The man revealed himself, making Mike see that same annoying ass puppet. His cracked face glared at him. Mike charged, evading all phantoms, and tackling the puppet. "I'll fucking kill you!" He yelled out, the phantoms faced him, their eyes immediately becoming red. "Keep them off Mike's tail!" Israel yelled, grabbing the chair he sat on and threw it at Phantom Foxy. "Argh! Ye be walkin' the pl-plank!" The phantom yelled out, focusing on Leo.

Mike threw the Puppet at the wall, his eyes black as night. Israel soared through the air, knowing that the phantoms will hate for what he did. "The killer!" The Puppet managed to choke out, before being slammed on the floor by Mike. "You threatened to burn this place down, you wanted to ruin my life..." He didn't care anymore, all reasoning had left. All Mike wanted was revenge. Leo managed to break one of the chair's legs. Mike ripped off the mask of the Puppet. "I want to see your true face when I slaughter you." He spoke in a demonic voice, with the Puppet backing away in fear. "Leo! Keep pinning them down! I'll be able to push them out!" Leo nodded, throwing the leg at Freddy's face, damaging his weak cloth. Israel then stood in the middle, his hands reaching out. As he spoke something in a whisper, the phantoms flew back, severely damaging them. "Close the doors, Leo!" Leo obeyed, slamming the doors. "Mike, that's enough!" Mike teared one of the Puppet's arms off. With a final blow, the Puppet became lifeless.

The phantoms struggled to open the door, Leo barricading it. "Mike, help me!" Mike returned to normal, immediately assisting Leo. "Alright, we have to go! Burn this place down!" He heard Springtrap come from downstairs. Ah, fuck, Mike thought. "What's going on?" She asked, "Spring, wait for me outside! Head to the emergency exit!" Mike yelled out. Confused, but still obeyed, Springtrap exited the pizzeria. "Alright, now to burn this hellhole." Leo pushed the filing cabinet to the door. "Mike, no. Look, you've been through too much. Killing the animatronics because of the Puppet? You deserve a rest. " Mike shook his head, "No. You are not staying. We are leaving. All of us." Israel shrugged, "I'll live. I'm a shadow." Leo sulked. "Mike, I know. But, I'm serious, you go. I'll burn this place." Mike hesitated, but finally agreed. "I'll remember you, Leo." He said, tears forming. Mike threw the gasoline can at Leo, who caught it. "I already have a lighter." He said, dumping the gasoline all over the place. "Goodbye, Leo." Mike said before finally escaping.

The door flew open, the phantoms saw Leo, standing there with a lit lighter in his hand. "See you in hell." He said, flinging the lighter at the gasoline. Flames erupted, burning the animatronics. Leo closed his eyes, feeling the flames burn him alive. His skin peeled off, his hair was burnt to a crisp. Leo finally fell to the floor. The pizzeria soon erupted in flames. Mike glanced at it, sobbing. Springtrap held his hand. "I'll miss him." Mike said, before finally running off.

* * *

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza 2022**

Mike immediately woke up. He started to pant. "Just a dream..." He mumbled. He noticed he was sweating, as he saw it leak from the bed. Springtrap didn't seem to be disturbed by it. He soon got dressed and went downstairs, only to see it was still night. He noticed the burned puppet next to him. "Wait, what?" It stared at him, leaving Mike confused, as the puppet was destroyed.

"Are you him? Are you the man who murdered who those children? Are you the one who needs to die? Well, it really doesn't matter. You are here of your own free will, which means you are not innocent. We only spare those who are innocent. For you, however, I believe that a rather painful death is an order. I believe that suffering would do good things for your soul. Your soul. So run, if you like, or don't. Either way, we will find you and slowly mutilate you. By stepping foot in this place, you surrendered your right to live. Now, DIE."

The Puppet lunged at him, Mike immediately side-stepping. "You're supposed to be dead!" He yelled out. "Get out of here..." He spoke in a demonic voice, it echoed throughout the pizzeria. "Surrendered...live..." It spoke, turning around to face Mike. Phantom Freddy appeared behind the Puppet.

"Why have you come here? How can you have such disrespect for the dead? This place is nothing but a mockery to all those who lost their lives at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Every person who comes here is no better than the monster who took those lives. I cannot allow you or anyone else to go any further. I must do everything in my power to stop the death. My name has become a part of a story to scare children. While I was created to bring joy and happiness to them. All of this madness must end. And it will only truly end, once this place lies in ashes, and Springtrap is destroyed. Once, and for all..."

Mike backed away in fear. "Sp-springtrap?" He stuttered, he felt a sharp hook pinch his neck. Mike immediately turned around, seeing the ghostly Fox staring at him, with his pinpricked eyes, staring at him. "Oh god..." Foxy opened his jaw, and lunged at Mike. He screamed in horror as Foxy screeched.

Mike blinked a few times to realize none of them were even there. "Oh god..." He heard Leo come from Chica's room, "Mike, what happened?!" Chica came out as well, looking worried. "Phantoms..." Mike started remembered what Freddy had said.

"and Springtrap is destroyed. Once, and for all..." The voice echoed through his head.

Mike ran upstairs to his room to see if Springtrap was still there. "Springtrap?!" The door swung opened, only for Mike to see Springtrap still sleeping. Mike sighed and went back downstairs to talk with the gang.

"Alright, look, I don't know how," Mike clicked his tongue, "but the animatronics I burned are back." Chica gasped, as well as Foxy. "Mike, we need to get out of the pizzeria. Who knows what might happen?" Leo said, crossing his arms. "I know, but look, I've placed an order on some upgraded versions of you guys. There'll be Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Foxy. I will not be placing an order on the puppet. I just can't..." After what Mike had to do in the old restaurant, he didn't want that fucking puppet again.

The lights flickered. "Mike, what's going on?" Mike looked around, panting. He then felt a strong blow to his right arm send him flying to the wall. "Agh..." He winced, seeing the golden animatronic attack everyone. "Mike! NO!" The animatronic grabbed Leo's arm and flipped him, immediately focusing on his leg. "LEO!" Mike cried out, seeing the golden animatronic break Leo's leg.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Leo cried in pain.

Mike struggled to get back up, as he saw the animatronic rip off Freida's arm. The animatronic looked at Bonnie, with her blood red eyes.

Bonnie's ears drooped, taking a step back. The animatronic lunged at the helpless bunny, reaching for her face. Mike ran towards the animatronic, trying to atleast stop her wrath.

He saw what he never wanted to see. Bonnie's face flew across the room, leaving the faceless animatronic bunny to hit the floor with a loud thud. Mike tackled the animatronic, raising his fist to punch her. She grinned madly and licked her lips. "You...are the one I'm looking for", anger fueled in Mike. "YOU, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He punched her with all his might, but it was no use. "IT'S ME!" The golden bear spoke grimly, before fading. "Oh...shit..." Mike said, panting. He soon got up and headed for the bathroom which held the first-aid.

Freida laid on the wall, her arm crackled. "Why...?" She mumbled, crying oil. Mike came back holding the first-aid in his hand. "Leo! This'll fix you up." Leo coughed, "It won't, you need to call 911..." Leo clasped Mike's shoulder and pointed at Freida.

"Oh no."

Everything around Mike went dark as he approached the damaged Freida. "Freida..." Mike said, grabbing her arm and attempting to reattach it.

"Why...?" He sobbed.

Why...


	9. IX: The Confusion

**Hello, hello? Uh, hey there. I wanted to leave a message for you. The office you're in right now, I actually worked at that place. Yeah, my boss, Mike Schmidt, he let me join. Man, it was a good thing I was hired. I made a lot of new friends. Well, Matthew, you won't have any trouble working here. Trust me, Mike is a nice boss. But, bad things happen here sometimes. I just can't believe what happened to the animatronics, y'know? Mike loved them. He wished for it to reverse some how. But sadly, he couldn't. Well, make sure to-  
**

* * *

**Freida Fazbear's Pizza - 4 AM | 2022**

Mike finished reattaching Freida's arm, he soon approached Leo. "Look, you need to quit." Mike said as he pulled out his phone. "Trust me, Mike. I'll be fine." Mike shook his head as he called 911. "No, Leo. This place is too dangerous." Leo nodded, still feeling the sharp pain in his leg. "Hello? Yes, I'd like to report an injured man." Mike stood up and wandered around the pizzeria. "His name is Leo Baker. 20 minutes? Okay." He then hung up the phone. "Freida, help me put Leo on Chica's bed."

Freida nodded, approaching Leo to assist Mike. They both pulled him up and dragged towards Chica's room. As they laid him on the comfortable bed, Leo gestured Mike to wait. "Look, before they pick me up and I quit. Thanks for the job, Mike." Mike felt tears start to form. "No pro-problem, man." Mike quickly left the room and wiped away his tears.

Mike rested on his bed, thinking of the past, before the Marionette ruined everything. He remembered Liza, that session with Freida and Springtrap. He even remembered that bite. "Wait, bite...?" Mike became confused. He digged deeper in his mind. "When did I get bitten?" He said to himself, trying to remember. He felt his body disappear as he was pulled into a memory.

* * *

**Freddy Fazbear's Starpizza | 2017**

Mike felt Foxy bite off a huge chunk of his head. Raptor punched Foxy, causing her to fly back. "Mike!" Raptor carried Mike as he approached the Supply Closet. Mike's frontal lobe was bit off by Foxy, he could see the blood leak from the bite. "Shit, shit, shit..." Raptor laid Mike against the wall of the Supply Closet. "You'll be okay..."

* * *

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza - 4 AM | 2022**

Mike rubbed his hand along his head, feeling the stitches. "It never happened..." He spoke, everything Mike ever witnessed with the Marionette had never happened. It was Raptor who burned Foxy, and killed the Marionette. "But what about when Toy Chica almost killed me and he used Mangle's hook?" Mike then had it all come back to him. He felt his scars bleed. "You can't." A voice spoke in his head, Mike felt excruciating pain in his head. "AGH!" He yelled out, hitting the wall. Blood dripped all over the floor.

He remembered Foxy biting him, Purple Guy killing the children. The killer. "No..." Mike fell on the floor, clasping his head. "I'm sorry, Captain." He spoke, his eyes became black as night as blood continued to drip on the floor. "Mike?" Springtrap finally woke up, seeing the bleeding Mike. "Too late." Mike passed out.

* * *

**Methodist - 6 AM | 2022**

Mike woke up to see him hooked to all sorts of contraptions. "What... where am I?" He mumbled, seeing the hospital bed he was lying in. A nurse approached him, "Michael Schmidt, am I correct?" Mike nodded, feeling himself wanting to go back to sleep. "We found you in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, you were covered in blood." Mike stared at the nurse in shock. "Blo-blood...?" The nurse nodded, "We also have Leo Baker, who must quit." Mike sulked, but then agreed.

He looked at the hallway in front of him, as he saw Leo lie on the bed, being carried out by the staff of Methodist. "Leo, I'm so sorry..." Mike attempted to reach out his hand, but he was far from him. "Leo..." Mike soon became drowsy, seeing the Purple Man stand in front of him. "Wh-what...?" Mike fell asleep.

* * *

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza - 10 PM | 2022**

Mike entered the pizzeria, seeing no one in the Office. He entered Freida's room, no one was in there. "The hell...?" He mumbled, opening Bonnie's room. "Did they leave?" He soon went upstairs to his room, he opened the door. "SURPRISE!" The animatronics yelled out, Mike smiled warmly. Springtrap, Freida, practically everyone was in his room. "Where's Leo?" Chica asked happily. Mike sighed, "Leo is... he had to quit." the animatronics gasped.

Chica ran out of Mike's room, sobbing. "I know... just, everyone, please, get out." The animatronics nodded as they exited, with Springtrap closing the door.

"Now you can finally be mine..." A feminine voice spoke, sending a chill to Mike's spine. He felt a hand clasp his shoulder. "Back off..." Mike muttered.

"Why should I...?" The voice spoke once again, as Mike felt another hand go down to his jeans. "Because you ripped off Freida's arm, took off Bonnie's face, and broke Leo's leg..." Mike then felt his jeans fall to the floor. "I can relieve you of your stress... My work is golden." Mike immediately turned around, trying to land a blow on the golden animatronic. But she caught it. "Wha...?" It happened too quick. Mike flew to the wall, immediately becoming unconscious.

Mike felt something slick and warm wrap around his member. He regained his sight and saw the golden animatronic. "Rest, my sweetheart..." Her feminine voice hypnotized Mike as he rested, enjoying the pleasure. Mike bucked his hips upward, wanting more.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MIKE?!

THIS IS TORTURE, NOT PLEASURE.

Mike clasped his head, the thoughts giving him a headache.

BREAK FREE!

GOLDEN FREIDA IS TRICKING YOU!

Mike didn't pay attention, as Golden Freida saddled on Mike.

* * *

Freida shot up, her ears perked. Chica looked at her, "What happened?" she looked at Chica. "Some weird dream about Mike Schmidt or something..." Chica tilted her head. "Who's Mike Schmidt?" She asked, Freida shrugged. "I don't know, maybe he's a friend of Jeremy."

* * *

Rebooting...

Rerouting file: MEMORY

File loaded.

_He never was there. It was all a lie. _

_Those animatronics actually believed me._

_Mike Schmidt, the night-guard._

_What a fucking joke._

_Oh well, atleast I'm here, watching the robots._

_Might as well tell them it was all a made-up story._

_That Mike Schmidt was never real._


	10. X: Final Call

_Recovering file..._

_98% recovered..._

_Fully recovered._

_Do you wish to play the tape? Yes or No?_

The man tapped Yes.

_Hello, this is Mike Schmidt speaking. I'd like to leave a message for you, the night-guard._

_I made this place. This is my creation. Well, I hope you like the design. Anyway, I recovered some old tapes saying that a man guessed my name. Weird, huh?_

_So, the job is pretty easy. Just check the cameras and make sure the animatronic don't escape from the pizzeria. It has been 7 years since the release of this place. It lasted very long, didn't it? Well, being 34 really makes you think that life is precious._

_Also, keep notice of Springtrap. She likes to wander around a lot. Well, police inspected this place yesterday and they found blood of some sort. I don't know how it got there, but the place will be closing down tomorrow. _

_Well, all I can say is that they can go fuck themselves._

_Anywho, I hope you enjoy the job, I did. The second floor is the arcade room, it took a lot of remodeling and some construction but it was complete. Such a shame that it will soon be destroyed._

_I also had to replace all the animatronics since the place will be closing down. So, the real ones are at my place. _

_Alright, I think I went through everything._

_Good luck.  
_

* * *

Which brings us to the end of Grand Reopening 2. Sorry if I confused you on the last chapter.

Bu-

_Server restarted..._

_Oh, you think you won, Mike? You think you beat us? Anyone who sets foot in that place will die. And die they shall._

_You didn't listen Mike. We will find you._

_Let the bell toll, as the spirits began to rise.  
Phantoms and Shadows, chasing one, and only one.  
And that one, is you, Mike Schmidt._


	11. XI: Devil's Work

Two men walked down the hallway of the abandoned Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. "It had potential..." One man spoke, the other one nodded. Their shoes clicking on the floor, echoing throughout the hallway. "What happened?" One asked, the other one clicked his tongue. "Police found blood on the floor, due to it being a place where children go, it had to be closed down."

"Ah, okay."

They both continued to walk until they stopped at a room, filled with scraps and animatronic parts. "Well, then, they found some of the old animatronics, which is why we're here." The two men searched the area, looking for anything they could use. They soon heard sounds of whirring and crashing. "The hell?" They followed the sound, only for them to be greeted by the basement. "Guess we should go..." One of them said.

"This is similar to a horror movie...

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, they saw a rotting animatronic laying on the floor. "Who can this be...?" One of them approached the animatronic to get a better look. Its ears twitched, as it struggled to stand up. It grabbed one of the men by the neck. The other one backed away in fear. "Who are you?!" The one being choked asked, barely even getting it out.

"My name is Springtrap. And I am here to do the Devil's work."

Springtrap screeched, biting the man's head off.

* * *

In case if you're confused, there will be two Springtraps. The first one, which is featured in this story, has Israel's body in it. Meaning that Israel lied that his body was removed.

The second one, which is a female, is the one with Mike.


End file.
